Today's Raining, Today's Hurting
by Captn'Chexka
Summary: “Is your decision to take, Akane”- said Soun Tendo- “Do what you think is the best, honey.” “I already took a decision, dad”- answer the beautiful teenager- “I’ll marry Ryoga” (RA)Just in case ;)


**Today's raining, today's hurting**

_"Is your decision to take, Akane"- said Soun Tendo- "Do what you think is the best, honey."_

_"I already took a decision, dad"- answer the beautiful girl- "I'll marry Ryoga"_

**Chapter 1; Fake a Smile**

**Disclaimer: Hey was up everyone? I don't own any of these characters…. So don't sue me ;) Enjoy.**

It has passed a week since the decision was taken. Is a wonder just how life goes by doing whatever it please without asking permission to do so.

Just the week before Ryoga had appear from nowhere with an old piece of paper. The paper states that he and Akane were engage somehow. The worst of all was that the paper was sign by none other then Ayume Tendo; Soun's deceased wife.

It was a surprise to everyone, especially to Akane. Apparently that agreement had been made by Ms. Tendo and Ms. Hibiki a long time ago. As soon as Ryoga found out he headed towards the dojo, he said. Since then everything change…

Things had been going alright for the last few days between Ryoga and Akane. On the other hand Ranma and her wouldn't even cross a word. Their engagement had been broke and with it any connection they had share before. Neither of them complained about it nor make a big party to celebrate it. Now everything between them both felt so awkward... odd. She was engage to someone else and him...

"The jealousy is killing you, isn't it Ranma, baby?"

"Leave me alone, Nabiki. The night's bad enough so far for you to come and made it worse."

"That's no way to talk to your fiancée, don't come taking your frustration on me, honey"- She said a little too amused for Ranma liking- "Don't they look cute together?"- She asked taking a glance at where her little sis was. Ranma did not answer. Akane was sitting in the backyard of the dojo with her new fiancée: Ryoga, talking and, apparently, having a good time.-

"Everything looks better from here, doesn't it?" - They were both standing on the roof of the house, Nabiki knew he loved that spot; right over Akane's room. She knew she'll find him there spying over her little sister. Thanks God a tree was right in front of them or they would have been easily spotted.

"You are so fucking enjoying this, aren't you? - The teenager asked huskily.

"Lets see…"- she said dreamily, turning to face him-"my little sis is down there having a good time with a handsome bloke who treats her like a goddess. I, on the other hand, am stuck with….you. I'm not enjoying this more than you are, believe me."

"Then why do you have to come up here to torture me?"- Ranma asked a little annoyed-"Why don't you go and have your fun someplace else with someone else, I'm not your personal clown"

"Oh, honey, I will love to." said the burnet with a smile on her face "But I've being unfaithful to you so many times this week that's getting boring, besides my lover is not in town, baby"

"That's right! I forgot, love, there's not another guy in town, that's not Kuno, who can pay for your 'services'. Sorry honey, I don't know how I let that one pass by…"- Ranma said sarcastically, with a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Fuck You, Saotome!"- Nabiki snapped at him- "At least I can have the guy that I want, and I can admit that I want him unlike you. That's why you are going to loose her. Then you'll find yourself all alone with no hope and no nothing because by that time this whole façade will be over…"-Nabiki stopped there, she knew she had said too much. Ranma's expression changed drastically. Now he sat quietly on the edge of the roof, put his hand behind his head and leaned back till his back touch solid.

"She won't even look at me, Nabiki."- he murmured- "And I see her with him, and I don't want to look at her neither…"- he took a big breath and continued-"I'm afraid that if I meet her gaze Ill find that she's really happy with Ryoga, that she hates me, that she just want me a long way from here… And she has more than enough reasons to want that … and it hurts, it hurts cause I love her… you know that"

"Ranma, baby, you know I didn't mean it" she apologize, a feeling of guilt rising on her chest.

"Is ok, you are right after all… just don't tell anyone I said that… you owe me that. After all, nobody knows about you and Kuno… I haven't tell"

"Yeah, thanks"- murmured the burnet, reckoning that he was right… she owed him that; yes she owed him that if that's what he wanted. Just that…

Ranma had always known, from the beginning, that she was in love with Kuno. Odd, yes… but true, and unlike many others thought it wasn't for his money. She had, for some inexplicable reason, fallen for the annoyed-impulse –hyperactive -problem seeker –hottie Kuno Tatewakii. After all he was a true gentleman.

Ranma found out short after Soun made them a couple but he promise her he wouldn't tell "at least one of us will get to be happy" he told her. The thought of it make her feel really bad for him, she almost stared feeling sorry about everything she had said… Almost, after all she was Nabiki Tendo. She had a reputation to maintain.

"Anyways, I think you should…"- stared the beautiful teenager, but was soon cut off by Ranma,-

"No"-he simply said, letting out a heavy sight -"You heard her, she took a decision"- then he sat again, legs hanging into the air, looking down at the spot where his ex-fiancée was -"Besides, look at her…."-at this point Akane was laughing hysterically about something Ryoga had say -"I can't make her laugh like that… The only thing I'm good at is at making her cry, and making her suffer. I mean, I almost got her kill once…"- he said shacking his head- "I haven't forgotten my self for that one yet."-He make it to his feet and gave his back to the image of Akane and Ryoga before they sheared a kiss -"I guess I should move on…"-mumble the teenager -"Good night, honey"- he said to Nabiki sarcastically before leaving. This time it sound more joke like than before, back then he was frustrated, now he was heartbroken. That he knew clearly

"Night, Ranma, baby"

_A/N: Ok, I know is a little short but I just had to get the idea out of my head (it's been there long enough, 4 years) I'm somewhat lazy, and well… I didn't have courage enough to publish it. This chapter is dedicated to Amy, my 'sis' and Jun-Jun, my bro, the one who encourage me to finish writing it and publish it._

_A/N 2: I beg your pardon if there are any grammar errors, my first language's not English but I felt the urgency to write it in English. Besides my Spanish grammar is not that good either, no matter what you say Jan!_


End file.
